<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handfasting by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829128">Handfasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna get married?"</p><p>"Where did that come from?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slotumn Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handfasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't write for them much but I love them,,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wanna get married?"</p><p>"Where did that come from?"</p><p>Yuri shrugged. </p><p>"It seems like we'll keep doing this," he meant being together, "for the rest of our lives. May as well."</p><p>Hapi let out an amused little snort (which didn't count as sighing). "Leave it to Yuri-bird to propose so casually."</p><p>He let out a small chortle as well. "Yeah, we should get married."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>His right hand reached for her left, stroking the fourth finger.</p><p>"Better go pick out a ring, once we get to the city."</p><p>"You know I don't care too much about that stuff."</p><p>Nonetheless, she smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>